Mikael and Kol
The father-son relationship between the Original Vampires, Mikael and Kol Mikaelson. Kol was Mikael's third son after Finn and Elijah and fourth child overall, becoming the youngest son after the death of Henrik. Kol was turned against his father by his half-brother, Klaus, just like their other siblings. Both Mikael and Kol were killed by white oak stakes before returning around the same time, however by different means. History While Kol was growing up, Mikael was a strict parent to his children. Despite Kol's love of mischief and thrill-seeking, Mikael's harshness and rage was directed primarily at Klaus. Kol, along with Elijah and Finn, was never subject to as cruel of punishments as Klaus was by Mikael. After the death of Henrik at the hands of the werewolves, Esther and Mikael forced their children to drink the blood of a local village girl, Tatia Petrova, to begin their transformation into vampires. Mikael then murdered Kol, along with his other siblings, and then forced them to feed on human blood when they were revived, turning them into the world's first vampires. Soon after, it was discovered that Klaus wasn't Mikael's son and that he was part werewolf. Soon after his werewolf side was forced into dormancy by his parents, Klaus murdered Esther, and then told Kol and their other siblings that Mikael was responsible for their mother's death. Kol, like the others, ran and kept hidden from Mikael for centuries. However, while Kol was in Spain in 1702, his viciousness as a vampire brought unneeded attention to his whereabouts, drawing Mikael to him. When Mikael arrived, burning the countryside in his wake, Elijah and Klaus begged to Kol to flee with them. Kol, however, didn't believe that Mikael would come after him if Klaus fled somewhere else, since he knew that Mikael hated Klaus the most. Before Mikael could arrive, Elijah and Klaus daggered Kol and forced him to leave Europe and run to the New World. When Mikael tracked them down in New Orleans, in 1919, Kol's daggered body was taken from the city and brought to safety as Mikael yet again failed to kill Klaus. Mikael and Kol were later both killed in Mystic Falls, Virginia, both being stabbed by white oak stakes. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two Mikael was resurrected by the witch Davina, who brought him back while also putting a magic leash on him with a cursed bracelet so that whenever she wore the bracelet, she could control his actions. Kol, on the other hand, was brought back by his mother and had his spirit placed inside the body of a witch. No longer being a vampire, Kol was assigned to follow Davina. In Alive and Kicking, Kol, in his new body under the guise of Kaleb, tried to find out what Davina was keeping locked inside the church attic, however, it was sealed with a complex spell that he couldn't penetrate. Unaware that Davina was keeping the revived Mikael inside of it along with Mikael having possession of the white oak stake. When Kol took Davina on a date to try and charm the information out of her, they were attacked by werewolves. In his new body, Kol was no match for them and tossed aside while Davina summoned Mikael with her bracelet to assist them. Mikael arrived and slaughtered the wolves while Kol watched from behind the bar, shocked by his father's return. After Davina and Mikael fled, Kol returned to his mother who questioned him on what information he had learned. When asking him what Davina's secret weapon was that could kill so many wolves, Kol told her he was knocked out during the fight, not revealing that he knew his father had returned. In Live and Let Die, Kol went to Davina's family cabin where she was hiding with Mikael from Klaus. When Davina fell asleep, Kol roamed around the cabin and found where the white oak stake was hidden. Before he had a chance to take it, he was grabbed by Mikael who threatened to kill him for his attempted thievery. Mikael did not recognize his son in his new body. Kol told him that if he spared him, he'd use his knowledge of magic to release Mikael from the bracelet's power. Mikael agreed to the deal. Later, when Klaus assaulted the cabin and Davina was knocked out, Mikael appeared and forcefully reminded Kol of their arrangement. Kol used a spell on Davina's bracelet to deactivate its power, freeing Mikael from her control. In Red Door, Kol's assistance to Mikael was discovered by Davina along with his true identity, initially infuriating her. Davina revealed that she wanted to save Klaus from Mikael only until she figured out how to unlink her friends, Marcel and Josh, from Klaus's bloodline. She wanted to figure out how to make the white oak stake useless since Mikael would try and use that on Klaus. Kol revealed that you could temporarily deactivate its power so they found Mikael trying to kill Klaus and began using a spell to block the stake's ability to kill Originals. Mikael stabbed Klaus in their fight but the stake didn't set him ablaze due to the magical intervention by Kol and Davina. Mikael found them performing the spell and knocked Kol aside. Later, after Mikael had fled and Klaus had been saved, Davina tended to Kol who joking talked about being knocked out by his dad. In Wheel Inside the Wheel, Mikael remains unaware of Kol's return and Kol's deception of keeping Mikael's return from Esther was discovered. Quotes :Mikael: "What have we here? A liar and a thief?" :Kol: "groans I'm just looking about!" :Mikael: "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here?!" :Kol: "The bracelet. The one she uses to control you. I'm a witch. I know the magic to turn it off. You'll be free to do whatever you want, provided you promise not to harm me." :Kol: "I take it we have a deal?" :Mikael: "Release me! Or I will kill you right now!" :-- Live and Let Die Trivia *Mikael and Kol never saw each other in The Vampire Diaries, despite both making multiple appearances. *As of yet, there have been no scenes between Kol in his original body and Mikael. *While Kol seemed to fear Mikael to an extent, he was shown to fear Silas much more. *Both Kol and Mikael have an extreme temper. They also have the tendency to creating chaos around themselves. *They were both resurrected by Davina Claire, she used a Nexus Vorti to amplify her power for both resurrections, it was Hope's birth for Mikael's, and the breaking of Klaus' sireline for Kol's, although she used two different spells. *According to Michael Narducci, Kol is terrified of Mikael and doesn't trust him. This is why Kol chose to keep his identity a secret from him when the two came face to face.https://www.twitter.com/MichaelNarducci/status/577915629119754240 References See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship